BUFFY IN WONDERLAND
by Berger Verger Gerber
Summary: Vous allez évidemment préférer toutes les autres fics quétaines disponibles sur ce site qui relatent tous les faits si bien cités dans la nôtre en se prenant au sérieux à la nôtre.


****

BUFFY IN WONDERLAND

Buffy entra dans la rue grise déserte totalement délabrée presque pas suspecte de vieux film western démodé sans budget. Elle prit une pose de mannequin contemplative, une main sur la hanche, s'appuyant sur l'autre.

- Monstres, venez à ma rencontre, j'en ai assez de patrouiller seule! Je veux de l'action, avec ou sans connotation!

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel désespérément… désespérant. Comme à toutes les fois qu'elle criait des trucs toute seule dans son coin, d'ailleurs.

Mais quelle importance? Elle secoua sa superbe crinière blonde maintes et maintes et maintes [...] fois retouchée, prenant un air pensif devant la rue miteuse. Se déhanchant, elle fit quelques pas du haut de ses talons aiguilles très pratiques pour la course. Elle déambula dans les petites et pathétiques rues de sa petite et pathétique ville, spéculant sur sa petite et pathétique vie.

" Oh, pourquoi moi ? " songea-t-elle psycho-mélodramatiquement à plusieurs reprises.

" Mon destin a beau être tout tracé, je prie pour qu'un jour, mon prince vienne " pensa-t-elle, avec encore plus de philosophie.

Et soudain, ainsi éprise de si pénibles réflexions sous la seule fenêtre illuminée d'une ruelle obscure (car la nuit était arrivée), les mains jointes en un désespéré signe de croix, elle entendit, avec sa super oreille de super-buffy-entraînée, oh, dis-je! Elle entendit un bruit venant de la cour voisine!

Dieu du ciel! Ses implorations auraient-elles été exaucées pour une fois? Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et courut de toutes ses forces de super-tueuse avec le danger! Car, oui, elle espérait qu'il y aurait un danger! Peu importe les innocents à sacrifier, elle voulait de l'animation!

Elle passa héroïquement un coin de rue et continua de courir à grandes enjambées, le sourire joyeux et l'air de la parfaite-petite-pouffiasse-maquillée-superheureuse. Pourquoi ne pas l'être? Il y allait avoir du vampire! du vampire!

Les talons hauts scotchés aux pieds, elle sauta par-dessus une poubelle - geste totalement inutile en soi - elle aurait tout aussi bien pu éviter la poubelle : mais pourquoi éviter de faire quelque chose quand il peut vous rendre intéressante et vous donner l'air d'une pétasse talentueuse? De plus, personne de mieux que Buffy n'aurait tout aussi bien eu besoin d'un petit remontant d'orgeuil, avec la si tragique destinée avec laquelle elle était collée! C'était mieux pour son image de tueuse-en-forme-physique-à-faire-baver-tout-les-athlètes-olympiques-du-monde, de sauter la poubelle… euh, par-dessus la poubelle. Et puis, trop tard, c'était devenu une habitude de sauter n'importe quoi pour rien.

Après sa course de plusieurs minutes à une super vitesse, elle parvint enfin à son but : la cour voisine (et donc toute proche).

Elle s'arrêta un instant, super essouflée, la tête haute, les paupières légèrement baissées pour mettre en valeur son fard à... paupières particulièrement... valorisant. Elle se pencha un peu, juste assez pour présenter le décolleté de son gilet blanc à bedaine (attendez - elle portait pas un col-roulé rouge à manches extra-longues de chez Suzy Shier, y'a deux minutes?), guettant tous les bruits.

Ses sens de Tueuse-pleine-de-sens étaient en alerte. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, son écharpe vola derrière elle, le tout au ralenti. Les yeux maintenant clos, les bras ballants, se balançant dans un mouvement d'avant arrière tout sauf gracieux, elle se concentrait. Ou bien se donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui se concentrait.

Et elle réussissait bien.

Comme toujours. C'est ce que font les acteurs d'holywood pour être des... acteurs d'holywood, qui...

M'enfin.

Elle se pencha encore un peu, discrète, souple, furtive, subtile, rapide, élégante, passionnante, superbe et etc et etc. Sa main se resserrait sur un vieux pieu en bois de mauvaise qualité, qu'elle appuya sur la clôture la plus proche. On pourrait presque se demander pourquoi elle attrapait jamais des échardes avec ce genre de trucs, d'ailleurs. Et puis, d'où elle le sortait, ce pieu? D'une poche? Non, impossible! Et elle n'avait pas pu le cacher dans un de ses vêtements : beaucoup trop moulant.

Bref, cette question restera à jamais sans réponse, sauf pour Joss. À qui elle adressa discrètement un sourire digne des meilleurs mannequins des pubs de White Stripes. (C'qui faut de l'entraînement pour arriver à maîtriser un pareil sourire, quand même! Oooh!)

Parce que j'le vaux bien, affirma Buffy, souriant toujours, ne se rendant pas compte de son ridicule. 

Heureusement, elle était seule. Seule? Mais non! Il y avait un gros démon qui l'approchait par derrière! Ce dernier était rose et semblait tout inoffensif. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

…rose?

Attendez un peu. Buffy s'approcha (encore) et examina le joyeux démon d'un peu plus près, non sans prendre quelques précautions de base obligatoires : mascara ? Check. Fard à joue? Check. Décolleté moulant? Check...

C'était un flamand rose.

Soupirant, elle s'apprêtait à s'en saisir en gloussant et riant joyeusement d'elle-même de façon très joyeusement joyeuse quand soudain !... Le flamant rose sembla vivre!! Il étira son bec dans un semblant de sourire narquois avant de l'ouvrit grand et, avant que Buffy n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle était avalée par le flamant rose et se retrouvait dans un univers parallèle! Rien de moins!

Mon dieu! Qu'allait-elle devenir dans un monde inconnu et probablement sans vêtements de rechanges!

Et puis ses amis? Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle? Ils vivraient la petite vie normale et rangée qu'ils avaient toujours voulu vivre? Hors de question! Buffy se révoltait de toute ses force contre cette idée de solitude! Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, point final.

Elle sourit donc (parce que c'était la solution), et regarda hâtivement le plafond en forme de suçette-géante-à-spirales-multicoles-style-vous-attrapez-un-mal-de-tête-après-30-secondes, reflétant l'intérieur béant de la bouche du flamant rose. N'y trouvant rien, elle se retourna vers le décor de froufrous roses à drôle de perspective et se mit à marcher vigoureusement, avec la ferme intention d'aller botter l'arrière-train du quelconque maître de cet univers parallèle.

Elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à ses amis, ah ça non!

Parlant de ses amis, elle regarda derrière elle, pour faire un air-nostalgique-de-celle-qui-ne-veux-pas-alors-qui-regarde-vers-le-passé et devinez qui elle aperçut, étendus tranquillement dans le champs de marguerites jaunes? Ses chers copains! Somnolant doucement, des brins d'herbes dans la bouche (le genre fermier ne leur allait pas du tout). Alex avait même un chapeau de paille descendu sur les yeux pour mieux roupiller! Willow et Giles, eux, étaient assis face à face, et se tapaient dans les mains en chantant une comptine : tel des gamins.

Elle courut joyeusement vers eux, en poussant un soupir exagéré et en riant comme une petite mauviette. (Ah! Comme elle aurait payé cher pour avoir un morceau de rechange rose pour ce genre d'occasion, en ce moment-même!)

Puis, soudain, elle s'arrêta. Son sourcil s'arqua comme celui de notre petit smiley préféré à tous d'MSN. Ses amis? Elle les observa encore, penchant la tête (ça pouvait toujours lui donner un air cute), se donner des tapes dans les mains avec du gazon dans la bouche. Elle ne savait pas _trop_ pourquoi, mais quelque chose en cet instant lui donnait un _léger_ pressentiment à peine étrange.

Et puis, elle se ressaisit. " Mais voyons! Buffy! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Un flamand rose vient de t'avaler après une des meilleures promenades par-dessus les poubelles de toute ton existence pour t'envoyer dans un univers parallèle constellé de suçettes roses en spirales où tes amis font joyeusement des comptines dans l'herbe, c'est tout à fait normal! "

Elle continua donc de courir joyeusement en leur direction.

Après quelque gambadements tout ce qu'il y a de plus euphoriques, Buffy sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, croyant enfin venir l'action qu'elle avait commandée au début.

Mais elle vit Angel.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il faisait un soleil radieux, et son prince était arrivé ! ! Elle se jeta théâtralement dans ses bras de vampire-qui-se-fait-bronzer-sous-le-soleil-d'une-dimension-falmant-rosesque. Tout allait bien, si son gentil toutou aux crocs acérées était présent à ses côtés !

Crocs acérés? À ses côtés? Elle ne fit pas attention à la comparaison entre les deux de la petite voix hystérique dans sa tête, continuant gentiment d'enlacer son namour-de-vampire-chéri…

…jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux crocs s'enfoncer dans son cou dodu.

Son coeur battait moins la chamade, tout à coup.

Lorsqu'il retira sa dentition de son charmant cou, elle se rit cette réflexion : Mon dieu, c'était Angélus et pas Angel! Qu'allait-elle devenir, maintenant? Si elle survivait, elle allait devoir le tuer, encore une tragique fois! Non, non, non et non! Elle se rebellait de toute ses super-pouvoirs contre cette pensée.

Mais trop tard, puisqu'elle sombrait déjà dans l'inconscient qui mène généralement à la mooooort.

Une petite pensée éclaira soudain l'éternité de vide de son esprit toujours joyeux (pour les besoins de la cause) de super-tueuse agonisante.

Elle était dans un Univers Parallèle.

…

(Le flamant-rose-machiavélique-de-la-mort-qui-tue a-t-il vraiment avalé Buffy? Qui était l'auteur inconnu du bruit mystérieux entendu par Buffy lors de son excursion parmi les poubelle? Et que faisaient _exactement_ Gilles et Willow ainsi assis dans l'herbe? Tout ceci dans le prochain rosépisode-imbécilomane-adoré-de-tous de BUFFY IN WONDERLAND ! à vos risques et périls ! (parce qu'on a toujours besoin de budjet.))


End file.
